Forbidden
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: Monsters have taken over Earth, making it a planet known as Earthian. The remaining survivors have moved underground, but trouble hides in the hearts of those people. Some humor is in this, but not much. Hope you all like it. ^^;


~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own FF8 nor do I own, er...squaresoft! If I did...I wouldn't be wasting my time writing stories...but, making wonderfully exciting games!!! Bwa ha ha ha.  
  
- Title - Forbidden  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====  
  
Chapter- One  
  
Title- Wasting Precious Time after Time.  
  
---  
  
This is the story. The story brought back from the ages. The ages in which man was against beast, not man against man. Monsters, so they called them, ravaged the nearby towns. Those monsters seemed to be under a curse. Yet, some had succomed to the grand power of the Guardian God. Transforming those monsters to Guardian Forces. Also known as GF's. This Guardian God had then long passed on to the other world. But not without releasing a great evil with all the good he tried to spread. The monsters began to build up in great quantities, it all started in the middle ages. Kings and their courts tried to stop the sudden outburst of monsters, but even the strongest knight was savagly torn apart by this power. Soon, monsters and their keepers took over the castles. But, a select few had tamed the GFs and now have become the last surviving fighters. The last warriors. The last Hope against this evil. This story, is to explain this all to you. Before you are threatened to come into the darkness of the Dark Universe, called Earthian. The time is now.  
  
--  
  
It was a dark night. One with howling beasts and savage other beings which are not really describable.  
  
"Is the bars secured?" A young man with spiked blonde hair inquired to a girl standing next to him.  
  
The girl held a clipboard and sighed. "Yeah, Irvine did that job."  
  
The young man smirked slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Leave it to Irvine to get that job done," he said sarcastically.  
  
The girl elbowed him hard. "You should be the one to talk! All you do is run around...finding the best place to eat your damn hotdog..then shutting others out like it's none of their business why you are a live wire at one moment, then a depressed jackass the next. Get real, Zell!"  
  
She stormed out of the long, underground hallway. Zell sighed inwardly and raised his hands up so they rested on the top of his head, turned around and headed back to the main floor. "Attention! Attention!" A warning blared in the hallway.  
  
Red lights flashed and Zell turned around. "Breach in level fourty seven! Dincht, that's up your ally!" The familiar voice of Quistis Trepe announced.  
  
Zell clenched his hands into fists and smiled crookedly. "Bring it on then," he breathed.  
  
Thunderous footsteps came from the opposite end and Zell turned around. A behemoth entered the hall, flames billowing out of its gaping jaws. Zell held his hand out and mocked the monster by making a gesture of 'bring it on, tough guy'.  
  
The behemoth roared loudly and charged for Zell. Zell leaped over the large monster and turned around quickly, sending a firaga spell into the back of it. Behemoth spun around, fury in its' eyes. It rose to its feet. Zell closed his eyes and vanished, being replaced with a blue skinned, half naked woman. She smirked and rose into the air. The behemoth dashed forward but was knocked back by a howling wind. Shiva unleashed Diamond Dust and the behemoth fell to its knees as Zall reappeared. Zell uppercutted the beast and it fell back. A clean up crew came and disposed of the remains and defrosted the hallway. "Good work, Zell," Quistis said as she walked past him.  
  
She turned on her heel and crossed her arms over her stomach. "You did a fine job. I'm proud of you."  
  
Zell frowned. "You shouldn't be saying that, Trepe. All I did was defeat a simple monster just like we always had. I just followed through with orders," he muttered as he passed by Quistis.  
  
He turned a corner and entered his bedroom, shutting the door silently behind him. Quistis shook her head and strode up a couple of stairs. "Squall, have you noticed anything different about Zell?" Quistis inquired as she entered the control room.  
  
A young man with dark hair turned around, shrugged and went back to work. Quistis plopped down into her chair and looked over at Rinoa. "Have you noticed anything different?" She asked.  
  
Rinoa turned to look at Quistis. "No, I haven't. I've been really busy with trying to figure out why these beasts keep on coming the way they do. Right now...there are no towns left. Only this underground city," she replied with a sigh.  
  
Quistis leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Zell, you have to forget about that now. There's nothing left," the girl from before said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Zell stretched and gave a grunt. "You might as well be a figment of my imagination, Xeja."  
  
Xeja walked over and sat down next to him. "I might as well be..."  
  
Zell raised his arms up and put them behind his head. "If I closed my eyes...would you disappear?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Zell sighed. "Then I don't ever want to close my eyes, Xeja."  
  
Tears came to Xeja's eyes and her image seemed to jump. Lines went over her body. "Zell...I...-"  
  
The door opened and Irvine stepped in. He swung his gun in a full circle before putting it back at his side. "What you doing, Zell?" He asked.  
  
Zell sat up and shrugged. "Nothing, why?"  
  
"I was just walking by...thought I heard voices. Ah well, must have been the ringing of my eardrums. Anyways, want to go get a snack?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Zell jumped to his feet and followed Irvine into the hallway. The two headed down the hallway in silence. Irvine cleared his throat. "So, everyone has been wondering about you lately. Saying you look more depressed...less spunky," he said.  
  
Zell flinched and tried to smile. "Well, I've been preoccupied," he replied.  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
Zell's eyebrow started to twitch. "Nobody you would know."  
  
Irvine smiled mischeveaously. "I know more women than you know, Zell Dincht."  
  
"It's nobody...really."  
  
Zell and Irvine walked the rest of the way in silence. Zell took a couple cookies and Irvine pulled out a large sub for himself. They parted ways before Zell reached his room. He hesitated as he reached for the doorknob. His hand began to sweat and he licked his lips nervously. Zell walked away from the door.  
  
Seifer stepped out of the boys room and looked around. "When is the real fun going to start?" He inquired silently.  
  
He shook his head and walked over to the control room. Quistis was dozing off in her chair and the others were busy with computer work. Seifer shrugged and sat down in his chair.  
  
Irvine put a cd in and eyes on me played. He sat down and began to devour his sub.  
  
~ I never sang my songs, on the stage...on my own. I never said my words. Wishing they, would be heard.~  
  
Zell came back to his room and opened the door. Xeja wasn't there. He sat down on his bed.  
  
~ I kind of liked it your way....how you shyly placed your eyes on me.~  
  
He fell back, covering his ears as Irvine's song blared through the halls.  
  
~ Shall I be the one for you? Who pinches you softly, but sure. If frown is shown then..I will know that you are no dreamer. ~  
  
Zell frowned as Irvine began to sing high notes. " So let me come to you!!!!! Close as I wanna be!!! Close enough for me!!!! To feel your heart...beating fast!!" Irvine sang.  
  
Zell shot up and rushed to Irvine's room. Barging in and driving his fist into the cd player. "NOOO!!!!!" Irvine cried out.  
  
"That takes care of that!" Zell said triumphantly.  
  
"Just because you have girl problems...doesn't mean you can destroy something close to having a girlfriend! You broke her!"  
  
Irvine was left hugging and sobbing over his cd player. Occasionally giving dirty looks towards Zell and saying. "I'll get him honey, don't worry. We'll make him -pay- for this. Oh yes, we will now won't we."  
  
Zell rolled his eyes and left the room. He stopped and gazed upwards at the ceiling, for some reason he thought that it was getting closer.  
  
-- To Be Continued. Hope you liked. 


End file.
